warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Appelvachts en Mistlichts fanfictions/ Een Duister Woud
Welkom bij Mistlicht en Appelvacht's vierde fanfiction! Deze keer zijn de oogpunten van Lavavuur en Lynxklauw. De ReisClan Leider: Landenster Commandant: Lynxklauw leerling: Junglepoot Medicijnkat: Muisvleugel Leerling: Lavavuur Krijgers: Skuavlucht Stekellucht leerling: Warmpoot Langstreep Naalddoorn Poolijs Droomwolk Tijgerstroom Tuimelvlucht Vleugelhart Havikvoet Regenblad Ochtendflits leerling: Dauwpoot Hyenawind Jaguarwoestijn Jungle moederkatten: Taanliaan jongen: Zandkit, Maankit en Jeneverkit Bloesemklauw jongen: Ananaskit, Wolkkit en Stormkit. thumb|265px|Een duister woud Proloog (door Appelvacht)'' Schelppoot, Lichtpoot, Rozenpoot! Red jezelf!' smeekte de ijswitte poes. 'Maar we willen niet dat...' De witte poe's liet hen zwijgen. 'Ik kom inderdaad misschien niet meer terug. Ze zullen me voor slechte dingen gebruiken.' De grijze kater, die in de tijd van Vinkveder en Tijgerstroom leider was, zette zijn klauwen in de keel van de poes haar keel. 'Neem mij maar mee! Maar laat hen met rust.' smeekte ze. Een andere kater, de grootvader van de grizje kater, gromde. 'Goed dan. We hebben hen toch niet nodig. Alleen jij en je broers en zussen hebben de speciale kracht die wij zoeken.' Er kwam toen plotseling een windvlaag. Takken cirkelde om de duistere katten heen totdat ze niet meer te zien waren. Toen, al snel daarna, rotten de takken weg. De katten waren verdwenen, met de witte poes. 'Nee!' riep de rossige poes. Haar twee broers liepen naar hun zuster toe om haar te troosten. 'Het komt goed. Landenster zal er heus iets aan doen.' de rossige poes schudde haar hoofd. 'Ze is bij haar laatste leven, en is te zwak. We kunnen haar niet redden!' De kater gebaarde dat ze weg moesten. 'Hier kunnen we niet blijven. Dit is de Vallei van het duister, waar alle katten worden gedood!' Ze knikte, en slofde achter haar broers aan. 'Poolijs...' murmelde ze. 'Hoofdstuk 1 '(door Mistlicht) Lynxklauw trippelde over de open plek, tot ze een bruine kater zag zitten, haar hart stond stil, Leeuwerik! De kater draaide zich om, de takken die op de grond lagen werden botten, en er kwam bloed uit. Leeuweriks ogen waren bloedrood. 'De tijd is gekomen dat ik me ga wreken' '' miauwde hij duister, en hij sprong op Lynxklauw. Lynxklauw was verlamd en kon niks doen, toen duwde de bruine kater haar om en maakte een diepe wond in haar buik met een klauw, er kwam bloed naar buiten, te veel bloed. Toen besefte Lynxklauw dat het geen pijn deed, en ze werd badend in zweet wakker. Leeuwerik was de eerste en enige die ze had vermoord, ze had er niet bij nagedacht, maar ze had er nog steeds nachtmerries van. 'Had je weer een nachtmerrie?' Lavavuur keek haar bezorgd aan, Staalblad was gedood tijdens een aanval van een slang, en Muisvleugel was op missie, die niemand mocht weten. Dus was alleen Lavavuur de medicijnkat, en Lynxklauw was verliefd op hem, niemand wist het, Lavavuur ook niet. 'Ja, het was Leeuwerik weer' miauwde Lynxklauw, ze lag in het medicijnhol omdat een van haar achterpoten gebroken was toen een boom erop viel, er waren veel rare dingen gebeurt sinds ze in dit bos kwamen. 'Landenster is dood, dus jij bent nu de leider. En sorry maar... Hyenawind is ookal verdwenen.' Lynxklauw adem stokte in haar keel ''nee... Dat kan niet waar zijn!... Poolijs is een halve maan geleden ookal verdwenen... Lavavuur miauwde aarzelend 'je moet een nieuwe commandant benoemen...' Lynxklauw knikte, en ze liep naar buiten, ondanks haar poot, en zag dat de hele clan er al stond. 'Katten van de ReisClan, ik benoem, voor het lijk van Landenster zodat ze mijn keuze kan goedkeuren, een nieuwe commandant. Vinkveder is de nieuwe commandant.' Er klonken felicitaties naar Vinkveder, toen Lynxklauw miauwde 'ik treed af als leider, het is een grote eer om leider te zijn, maar het is een eer die ik niet wil. Laten we nu gaan rouwen om Landenster, en om Hyenawind en Poolijs die zijn verdwenen. ''Hoofdstuk 2''' (door Appelvacht)'' 'Heidewolk, kun je een patrouille naar Kristallengrot leiden? Dan kun je daar ook meteen kattenkruid halen voor als ik weg ben.' miauwde Lavavlam tegen Heidewolk. 'Oke, zal ik doen.' miauwde ze. Heidewolk was een zwerfkat die laatst zich bij de Clan had gevoegd. 'Kom.' miauwde Lavavuur toen tegen Vinkveder. 'We gaan.' Vinkveder knikte. 'Waar gaan we eigenlijk heen?' vroeg ze. 'Naar de Boom van Sterren. Daar zul jij je negen levens halen. Maar het is verboden voor medicijnkatten daar te komen.' Vinkveder hield haar kop schuin.. 'Hoezo?' murmelde ze zacht. De nieuwe Vinkveder, niet vervloekt, was stil en verlegen. Tijgerstroom had haar niet zo verwacht, en vertelde dat dit hoe is ze echt was. 'Hoe zal de ceremonie gaan?' vroeg ze, met een bange klank in haar stem. 'Je zal in ene plek terechtkomen, en dan moet je overal zoeken naar de katten die je levens zullen geven. Daarna moet je zelf de weg terug vinden. Naar het kamp he.' Vinkveder knikte. De twee katten waren al aangekomen bij de Boom. 'Bovenaan de boom, zit er een tunnel met een rood licht. Er kan daar gevaar zijn.' Vinkveder knikte, en verdween in de tunnel van de boom. 'Doei.' zei Lavavuur zacht toen Vinkveder de tunnel in was, nara een andere dimensie. Hoofdstuk 3 '(door Mistlicht) Lynxklauw werd wakker, met dit keer gelukkig geen nachtmerrie, en haar been was bijna genezen, het kon niet beter! Toen ging er een steek door haar heen, bij de gedachte aan Poolijs en Hyenawind, Warmstorm, Jaguarwoestijn en Ochtendflits lagen lusteloos in het midden van het kamp, Jungle kwam net terug van een jaag patrouille met zijn leerling Schelppoot. Hij bracht een muis naar zijn partner Taanliaan, die haar tweede nest kittens verwachte. Lynxklauw liep naar het midden van het kam toe, waar Vinkveder, sorry, Vinkster op de rots sprong. Ze miauwde 'ik zal een nieuwe commandant benoemen, en de commandant is...' Ze keek Lynxklauw betekenisvol aan. ''Nee, kies mij niet! Lynxklauw schudde vlug met haar hoofd en Vinster miauwde nadat ze die knik had gezien 'Stekellucht!' Goede keuze, hij weet veel doordat hij een tijd in de SterrenClan was. Ze liep naar hem toe en feliciteerde hem. Lavavuur wenkte haar en ze volgde hem naar het medicijnhol. Lavavuur ging zitten en wou iets zeggen, toen achter hem een zwarte slang tevoorschijn kwam, Lavavuur had niks door. Lynxklauw springde, wat jammerlijk mislukte door haar poot, en kwam half vallend achter de slang terecht, en sloeg naar de slang, en stroomde veel bloed uit de wond, en de slang bewoog niet meer, Lavavuur stond haar verbaast aan te kijken terwijl Lynxklauw verlegen naar haar poten keek. Ze wilde het niet horen, ze wist dat zij en haar broers en zussen speciaal waren, en ze was erg slim, en was de van de clan, ze had zelfs een keer in haar eentje een tijger gedood, in vechten. ''Hoofdstuk 4 (door Appelvacht)'' Lavavuur was die dag nogal humeurig. Hij vermeed Lynxklauw door de hele dag in zijn hol te blijven zitten. Toen, om zonhoog, kwam Lynxklauw binnen. 'Wat moet je?' gromde Lavavuur. Lynxklauw keek hem bezorgd aan. 'Ik heb een ontstoken wond.' miauwde ze toen. Dauwpoot en haar mentor Ochtendflits liepen net voorbij. 'Ochtendflits, Dauwpoot, kunnen jullie naar het bos gaan om wat Goudsbloem voor me te zoeken?' miauwde Lavavuur. Dauwpoot knikte. 'Doe ik well!' riep ze opgewonden. Daarna trippelde ze weg. 'Ben je bang wat er gaat gebeuren met ons, en onze broers en zussen?' vroeg Ochtendflits aan Lynxklauw. Lavavuur keek hoe de poezen met elkaar aan het praten waren. 'STIL!' snauwde Lavavuur woedend. Lynxklauw en Ochtendflits schrokken. 'Nou, sorry hoor!.' riep Lynxklauw beledigd. Ze liepen snel weg. 'Lavavuur,' piepte een stemmetje, 'ik heb een doorn in mijn poot.' Lavavuur keek op, en zag Ananaskit staan. 'Natuurlijk help ik je. Het kan pijn doen!' Lavavuur had een paar minuten later de doorn uit Ananaskit's poot gehaald. Lynxklauw was al vertrokken met haar leerling Junglepoot. Ananaskit's broer en zus, Wolkkit en Stormkit, renden achter een ''rode bes ''aan die ze door het kamp rolden. Toen begon Stormkit eraan te likken, en at hem op. Daarna gingen de jongen terug naar de kraamkamer. Lavavuur kreunde, en stond op. 'Ik moet maar wat duizendblad gaan halen.' mompelde hij. Daarna ging hij het kamp uit. 'Lavavuur!' klonk de bange stem van Bloesemklauw, maar Lavavuur hoorde het niet... ''Hoofdstuk 5 (door Mistlicht)'' Lynxklauw keek neer op het lijfje van Stormkit, ze had haar leerling alleen laten jagen en toen Lynxklauw terugkwam zag ze het onbeweegbare lijfje van Stormkit midden op de grond zitten, met een heleboel katten erom heen. Naast hem lag een restje van een doodsbes?! Wat doet een doodsbes hier?! Bloesemklauw was aan het jammeren en riep veel de naam van haar dochter en die van Lavavuur, en Lynxklauw zag een gedaante naast haar, Renwolk! Die haar duidelijk probeerde te troosten. 'Wat is hier aan de hand?' Hoorde ze de stem van Lavavuur achter haar, ze draaide zich om en miauwde kil 'Stormkit is doodgegaan door een doodsbed, waar was jij?' Lavavuur stond verbaast stil en Lynxklauw liep van hem weg, naar Bloesemklauw, die Lavavuur een woedende blik toewierp. Hij kan er niks aan doen dat hij er niet was... Ze besefte dat ze kil had gedaan naar Lavavuur, en voelde een golf van schaamte over haar heen gaan. '' 'help!! Help Lynxklauw!!' '' klonk een bange stem door het bos, Junglepoot verscheen bang in de opening, en rende alsof haar leven ervan af hing. Metteen sprong Lynxklauw over haar heen, om haar te verdedigen tegen wat achter haar aanzat. Niks?! Lynxklauw draaide zich om naar haar leerling, ze zat onder de schammen en er was een duidelijke wond te zien die over haar flank liep. 'Help..' Hijgde Junglepoot, voordat ze flauw viel door het bloed wat ze verloren had. ''Hoofdstuk 6''' (door Appelvacht)'' Lavavuur keek geschrokken, en verdrietig naar Bloesemklauw, en dan naar Stormkits lijk. 'Wat heb je gedaan?' klonk en stem uit de katten, en die was van Langstreep. 'Je bent nutteloos!' riep Regenblad. Lavavuur begon te trillen. 'Ik ben inderdaad nutteloos. Te nutteloos om in deze Clan te blijven.' fluisterde hij. Toen rende hij weg. Waren ze misschien weggegaan omdat ze mij te slecht vinden? ''vroeg hij zich af. Toen rende hij steeds verder weg. Lavavuur kwam bij een grote berg aan, met een donderpad. Hij liep oover het donderpad. Het leek verlaten, want er was geen monstergeur. Toch hoorde hij het brullende geluid van een monster achter zich. Er kwam er een aan rennen, en Lavavuur had geen plek om zich te schuilen, en het enige wat hij kon doen is doodgaan, of fan de rand van de berg afspringen. Dus sprong hij naar beneden, en kon nog net een tak vastgrijpen. Zo bleef hij daar maar hangen. Beneden Lavavuur bewogem figuurtjes, en dat was het kamp. 'Dit zal mijn dood zijn.' jammerde hij. Toen hoorde Lavavuur een stem boven zich. 'Ananaskit?! Wolkkit?! Wat doen jullie hier?' vroeg hij geschrokken. 'Hoofdstuk 7 '(door Mistlicht)'' Woede golfde door Lynxklauw heen, Hoe kon de clan zo gemeen zijn tegen Lavavuur? Ze siste naar de jonge Regenblad 'Lavavuur weet meer dan jij, hij is niet nutteloos! Jij zou eerder nutteloos zijn dan hem, hij is de medicijnkat notabene! Jaguarwoestijn, Ochtendflits en Warmstorm gingen naast haar staan, Langstreep, Regenblad en Bloesemklauw keken haar boos aan, de andere katten keken hun boos aan, zonder dat ze het wist was Lynxklauw erg populair, en Jaguarwind siste naar de boze katten, Lavavuur kon er niks aan doen dat hij weg was, hij was gewoon kruiden aan het verzamelen!' Rengenblad keek schuldbewust, ze had Lynxklaiw altijd als haar voorbeeld beschouwd en stapte vlug even naar de andere kant. Vlak daarna deed Langstreep hetzelfde, maar Bloesemklauw bleef staan, en liep de kraamkamer in. Iedereen deed zijn eigen werk weer en Lynxklauw keek rond, en besloot Lavavuur te gaan zoeken. Uit haar ooghoek zag ze Langstreep met Vinkster naar het leidershol lopen, ze wist dat ze toen Lynxklauw nog een kitten was op elkaar waren, maar Langstreep was degene die haar vermoord had. Ze keek omhoog naar de hemel, het was een prachtige dag. Ze zag de rotswand, er hingen ook takken aan. Ze schrok toen ze op de rotswand twee kleine gestaltes zag staan, en ze rende het kamp uit, naar de berg. Ze zag al snel Ananaskit en Wolkkit staan, en ze pakte Ananaskit op en gebaarde dat Wolkkit moest volgen. Wolkig weigerde echter en miauwde bang 'Lavavuur is daar op een tak!' Wat?! Lynxklauw wist dat Lavavuur niet kon klimmen, wat Lynxklauw juist goed kon, ze had dat geërfd van haar grootvader Sintelster, die een van de beste was met klimmen. Ze liet de kittens voor wat ze waren, en klom omlaag, naar de tak. Lavavuur keek haar bang aan, en hij durfde niet te bewegen. Lynxklauw pakte hem op,en hij protesteerd en sloeg zijn klauwen in de tak. 'Kom nou mee, ik breng je in veiligheid!' Siste Lynxklauw, Lavavuur liet los en hing als een jong kitten in haar mond. Ze klom omhoog, wat moeilijker ging met Lavavuur in haar mond, en het lukte haar om hem op de berg te krijgen, en hij viel rillend op de grond. 'waarom heb je mij gered?' Vroeg hij met een trillende stem. Hoofdstuk 8 '(door Appelvacht)'' Lavavuur was verbaasd, omdat Lynxklauw hem had gered. 'Waarom zou ik je niet redden? Jij bent de vader van mijn kittens.' Lavavuurs ogen gingen wijd open. 'Wat?!' riep hij geschokt. 'Ik verwacht kittens... Van jou..' miauwde ze zacht. Toen de katten van de berg af waren, zagen ze vier rode ogen in de struiken. 'Wat is dat?' vroeg Lavavuur verbaasd. Toen sprongen twee bekende katten op hem. 'Poolijs? Hyenawind?' Dat waren de twee katten. 'Waarom vallen jullie ons aan?' Poolijs lachte vals. 'Jullie zijn nu onze vijanden.' siste ze. 'En wij, moeten met onze krachten jullie Clan vernietigen! 'Rennen. Lynxklauw! Ze willen jou hebben!;' riep Lavavuur. 'Inderdaad, medicijnkatje. De duistere katten zoeken alle zonen en dochters van Tijgerstroom, want zij hebben een speciale kracht.' Toen greep Poolijs Lynxklauw, en zette haar klauwen in haar keel. 'Jij komt met ons mee.' beval Poolijs, en Hyenawind had Lavavuur nog vast. 'Nee, Lynxklauw!' riep Lavavuur wanhopig. Maar Poolijs had haar al meegenomen, naar een plek die Lavavuur nooit zou vinden. Verslagen, en verdrietig kwam hij het kamp binnen. 'Lynxklauw is nu ontvoerd!' riep hij. 'Wat?' Tijgerstroom kwam trillend het krijgershol uit. Vinkster miauwde: 'We gaan vertrekken, om Poolijs, Hyenawind en Lynxklauw terug te halen.' ''Hoofdstuk 9 (door Mistlicht)'' Lynxklauw werd meegenomen, ze kon protesteren, maar ze wou ze geen pijn doen. Ze zijn slecht gemaakt.... Ik moet ook weg, anders wordt ik net zo als zij! Lynxklauw haalde uit met haar poot, haar klauwen waren ingetrokken. Lynxklauw raakte Hyenawund op haar hoofd en Hyenawind viel bewusteloos neer. Lynxklauw draaide zich om naar Poolijs, die boos naar Lynxklauw siste, wat pijn deed in haar hart. Ze had geen last. Van haar keelwond had ze geen last. Al snel sloeg ze Ppolijs ook bewusteloos, en rende, terwijl de steken in haar hart erger werden, weg. Naar het kamp. Alsnog kwam ze Vinkster, Stekellucht, Jaguarwoestijn, Ochtendflits, Warmstorm, Skuavlucht en Tijgerstroom tegen, en Tijgerstroom had haar het eerst door. Ze rende op haar af en begon haar overal te likken. 'Mamm' miauwde Lynxklauw, terwijl ze probeerde weg te duiken. Lavavuur 'ga met Lynxklauw naar het kamp, en vertel de clan dat iedereen die uit het kamp gaat met minsten drie katten moet gaan.' beval Vinkster, en ze liep door. Lynxklauw stond alleen met Lavavuur, en hij miauwde trillend 'maar sinds waneer..... verwacht je je kittens?' Lynxklauw voelde een steek in haar buik hij houdt niet van mij! En miauwde 'toen... Toen mijn been gebroken was.' Lavavuur keek haar even aan en zwijgend liepen ze naar het kamp. Hij houdt niet van mij!! Toen ze in het kamp aankwam sprong ze op een rots, iedereen was er al verzameld, toen ze Lynxklauw aan zagen lopen. Ze keken nieuwschierig naar haar en Lynxklauw miauwde 'ik en Lavavuur zijn teruggekomen van de patrouille, de andere zijn bezig om Poolijs en Hyenawind te halen. het is Vinksters bevel dat iedereen die uit het kamp gaat met minstens drie katten is.' Op dat moment kwam de patrouille terug, en Vinkster miauwde 'we hebben ze niet kunnen vinden.' Een halve maan later Lynxklauw lag in haar mosnest, haar buik begon al dikker te worden. Er klonk ineens een harde, verdrietige stem van Jaguarwoestijn door het kamp. 'Warmstorm en Junglepoot zijn verdwenen!' ''Hoofdstuk 10 ' (door Appelvacht) Lavavuur zat sip in zijn hol. Hij was sip omdat Lynxklauw zijn jongen verwachtte! Zijn jongen! En hij was een medicijnkat! In de hoek van het hol lagen de dodelijke nachtzaden. Hij zou ze in Lynxklauw's prooi kunnen doen zodat zij stierf... Lavavuur schudde zijn hoofd. Wat was hij nou aan het denken? Toch liep hij richting de nachtzaden. Hij verstopte ze onder zijn mosbed, en ging een stuk prooi halen. Daarna vulde hij de prooi met de nachtzaden, en ging naar de kraamkamer. 'Hier. Dit kunnen we samen delen.' miauwde hij zo aardig mogelijk. 'Dank je.' miauwde Lynxklauw schor. 'Jij mag eerst wel een hap nemen.' zei ze toen met een glimlach. Lavavuur slikte. 'O...oke.' Toen nam hij twijfelend een hap, hopend dat hij geen nachtzaad opgegeten had. Maar het was toch zo. Lavavuur jammerde zacht, en voelde een ongelovelijke pijn in zijn buik. Toen viel hij neer, voor Lynxklauw. 'Lavavuur!' riep ze, maar Lavavuur hoorde het alleen nog als echo. En er was niemand die hem kon helpen, want hij was de enige medcijnkat. 'Oh, SterrenClan..... Waarom had ik dat gedaan?' jammerde hij wanhopig. Toen zag hij ineens zeven silhouetten van katten. Vier van hen herkende hij meteen. Poolijs, Hyenawind, Junglepoot en Warmstorm. De andere drie.... dat moesten Hoopvleugel, Duisterster en Distelster zijn. '''''Hoofdstuk 11 (door Mistlicht) 'Lavavuur!' Lynxklauw schreeuwde geschrokken, en als snel kwam Muisvleugel even kijken wat er aan de hand was. 'Ben ik net terug van mijn missie en dan is er wee....' Muisvleugel zag zijn leerling Lavavuur liggen en stopte miden in een zin. Hij rende naar zijn hol en pakte een paar bessen en bladeren, die Lynxklauw niet kende, ze had zich er nooit voor geïnteresseerd. Muisvleugel gaf wat ervan aan Lavavuur, en Lavavuur moest overgeven, waarmee hij pitten uitspuugde. Doodsbessen?! Wat doen die hier? Muisvleugel miauwde 'volgensmij is nu alles eruit.' Hij sleepte Lavavuur naar zijn hol en verdween uit het zicht. Lynxklauw dacht dat ze achter haar silhouetten van katten zag lopen, maar ze besloo dat ze zich vergiste. Ze keek naar haar buik, die erg mollig was, en toen kwam Jaguarwoestijn aanrennen, tranen rolden over zijn ogen en hij miauwde schor 'Ik moest van Muisvleugel zeggen dat alle doodsbedden uit Lavavuurs lichaam zijn...... Maar er is iets vreselijks gebeurt.... Ochtendflits is verdwenen....' Hoofdstuk 12 '(door Appelvacht)'' Lavavuur was opgestaan, om buiten het kamp een wandeling te maken. 'Wees voorzichtig, en blijf niet te lang weg.' miauwde Muisvleugel. Lavavuur knikte. 'Zal ik doen.' miauwde hij. Lavavuur was nog steeds zwak van de nachtzaden die hij had opgegeten. Nadat Lavavuur wat verse prooi gegeten had, ging hij naar buiten. Lavavuur kon nauwelijks op zijn poten staan, of zich verdedigen wanneer er gevaar zou zijn. Er klonk een geritsel in de struiken. Warmstorm, Ochtenflits, Poolijs, Hyenawind en Junglepoot kwamen tevoorschijn. 'Uh?' mompelde Lavavuur verward. 'Wat doen jullie hier? Ik ben toch niet een jong van Tijgerstroom.' miauwde hij. Junglepoot sneed in zijn oor. 'Jij leidt degene die wij zoeken naar deze plek, voor halve maan.' miauwde hij. 'Anders doden wij jou.' siste Ochtendflits. 'Nou hup. Vind Lynxklauw en breng haar hier.' Lavavuur besefte dat het deze nacht halve maan zou zijn. Dus rende hij geschrokken weg. Vreemd genoeg kwam er een lijn in de grond, richting de plek waar hij de verdwenen katten had ontmoet. Geschrokken rende hij het kamp binnen. 'Lynxklauw,' miauwde hij verlegen, 'zullen we samen ... wandelen?' miauwde hij. Lynxklauw knikte blij. 'Lavavuur!' piepte Ananaskit. 'Morgen worden wij allemaal leerling!' Lavavuur lachte. Hij hield ervan kittens te zien spelen, en wou er zelf wel een paar hebben .... als hij krijger was geweest. Hij leidde Lynxklauw door het bos, en durfde haar niet aan te kijken. Toen kwamen ze bij de plek aan waar de verdwenen katten waren geweest. 'Het spijt me, Lynxklauw.' begon Lavavuur ineens, na een lange stile. 'Het spijt me dat ik je hierheen heb gebracht.' De verdwenen katten verschenen. 'Wat zielig.' hoonde Warmstorm. 'maar bedankt dat je dit voor ons hebt gedaan, Lavavuur.' miauwde Junglepoot honend. Toen beet Poolijs Lynxklauw in haar schouder. 'Meekomen, jij!' siste ze. 'Dit keer zul je niet ontsnappen!' Lynxklauw jammerde. 'Help, Lavavuur!' smeekte ze. Maar Lavavuur bleef staan, alsof hij bevroren was. Tranen rolden over zijn wang, en hij wou niets liever doen dan Lynxklauw bevrijden. Maar dat zou zijn dood zijn. Dus rende hij weg, en liet Lynxklauw achter bij die duistere katten. ''Hoofdstuk 13 (door Mistlicht)'' Waarom ren je weg Lavavuur? Help!! Lynxklauw zag vol verbazing dat hij wegrende, en tranen sprongen in haar ogen. Hij heeft mij hier gebracht.... hij houd niet van mij, hij heeft me bij hun gebracht.... hij is een verader! Hij helpt hun! Ze moest denken aan de doodsbedden in zijn eten die heeft hij er vast ingedaan in de hoop dat ik doodging... Wat haar het meest pijn deed was dat haar broers en zussen haar ontvoerden, ze verzette zich niet, zelfs Lynxklauw kon niet tegen zo'n overmacht vechten. Na een tijdje kwamen ze bij een grot, en ze gingen daarin. Lynxklauw zag daar een zwarte kater zitten, ze herkende hem ergens van, maar ze wist niet waarvan. De kater draaide zich om, en zijn ogen richten triomfantelijk op toen hij Lynxklauw zag. Hij sprong snel naar voren, en beet haar, waardoor Lynxklauw voelde dat ze de macht over haar lichaam verloor, ze zag, rook en hoorde wel alles maar het was alsof ze een gast in haar eigen lichaam was, ze wou wat zeggen maar ze merkte dat dat ook niet kon. Nu hebben we jou ook al... We kunnen hier niks aan doen Lynxklauw! De stem van Ochtendflits klonk in haar hoofd. We kunnen met elkaar in onze gedachten praten sinds we gevangen zijn klonk de stem van Junglepoot in haar hoofd. We gaan nu slapen, goed nieuws want we komen dan op een open plek, waar we wel gewoon kunnen bewegen en praten. Klonk de stem van Hyenawind in haar hoofd. Lynxklauw zag inderdaad dat ze ging liggen en voelde dat ze haar ogen dicht deed. ''Hoofdstuk 14''' (door Appelvachtje)'' Lavavuur sprintte weg, zo hard als hij kon. Lynxklauw ... Je moet weten dat ik geen verrader ben. Als ik het niet deed ... Dan was ik nu dood. ''De tranen stroomden weer over zijn wangen toen hij het kamp inkwam. 'Lynxklauw is ook ontvoerd!' riep hij. Vinkster, Stekellucht en Muisvleugel kwamen uit hun hollen. 'Dat betekent dat er een duistere tijd zal komen voor ons allemaal.' miauwde Muisvleugel. 'Vinkster, we moeten verder reizen. De duistere katten mogen ons kamp niet vinden.' Vinkster knikte. 'Laat alle katten die oud genoeg zijn om hun eigen prooi te vangen zich verzamelen onder mijn hol voor een Clanvergadering! En het is dringend!' riep ze. Alle katten kwamen hun hollen uit. 'We gaan verder reizen. Er komt een duistere tijd voor ons allemaal, en al Tijgerstrooms jongen zijn verdwenen.' Lavavuur zag Tijgerstroom huilend bij haar oartner, Skuavlucht zitten. 'Waarom mijn jongen? miauwde ze. Lavavuur wist dat Tijgerstroom en Muisblad de oudste katten van de ReisClan waren. Normaal zouden ze al oudsten geworden zijn. Bloesemklauw en Taanliaan pakten hun jongen, en Jungle rende naar zijn partner om haar een paar likken te geven. Hun jongen, Renkit, Zandkit en Nachtkit, renden opgewonden in het rond. Vinkveder ging voorop met Stekellucht, Muisvleugel en haar partner Langstreep. Op weg naar de grote berg met het donderpad waar Lavavuur bijna dood ging, kwam er weer geritsel in de struiken. De duistere katten kwam tervoorschijn, en vielen de dichtsbijzijnde kat aan. Lavavuur zag dat Lynxklauw haar moeder aanviel. 'Lynxklauw!' riep ze verrast. 'Je moet weer jezelf worden! Je verwacht jongen! Je kunt ze niet ergens in de wildernis laten opgroeien.' smeekte ze. Maar het hielp niets. 'Je kunt me niet tegenhouden. Wij hebben een opdracht, en dat is om de ReisClan te vernietigen!' siste ze, en zette haar tanden in TIjgerstrooms keel. 'Tijgerstroom!' riep een wanhopige stem. Het was Skuavlucht. 'Laat haar los, Lynxklauw. Ze is je moeder, of weet je dat niet meer?' gromde hij. Maar viel Lynxklauw haar vader aan, en krabde hem in zijn linkeroog. Er stroomde allemaal bloed uit, en zag er griezelig uit. 'Lavavuur!' riep Muisvleugel. 'We moeten iets doen!' Lavavuur knikte en rende naar Skuavlucht. Lynxklauw was weer bovenop Tijgerstroom gesprongen en beet haar weer. 'Nee... Help Tijgerstroom......eerst...' kreunde Skuavlucht. Maar het was al te laat. Lynxklauw had TIjgerstroom vermoord. 'TIJGERSTROOM, NEE!' schreeuwde Skuavlucht wanhopig. 'Waarom zou Lynxklauw haar moeder doden?' jammerde hij. 'Hoofdstuk 15 '(door Mistlichtje)'' Lynxklauw keek verlegen naar haar poten, ze kon niet geloven wat ze had gedaan. Ze was op de plek waar zij en haar broers en zussen waren wanneer hun lichamen sliepen, in het miden van de open plek lag een lavapoel, waar ze liever niet in de buurt kwamen. Ze had Skuavlucht ook gedood, ze kon het niet geloven. Ze staarde voor zich uit, om niks te zien, ze was niet bewust van de liedjes die de vogels zongen, en ook niet van de vrolijke bloemen. Ze had het zelfs niet door toen er een konijntje voor haar neus bleef zitten. Poolijs verwachte ook kittens, bedacht ze, maar hoe moesten die geboren worden als hun ouders slecht waren? Ze zuchte. Wat heb ik ook gedaan?? Hoofdstuk 16 '(door Appelvacht'''je)'' Lavavuur en Regenblad hadden de dode katten begraven.'Ik zou.... Lynxklauw dood willen slaan!' siste Regenblad. Lavavuur schudde zijn hoofd. 'Nee. Ze zijn gemanipuleerd, waardoor ze geen controle meer over hun lichamen hebben.' legde hij uit. 'Kom, de Clan reist verder.' Regenblad knikte en liep naar zijn vriend Havikvoet. 'Lynxklauw, ik kom je bevrijden, dat beloof ik.' fluisterde Lavavuur. Daarna liep hij met de Clan mee. 'Lavavuur.' miauwde Muisvleugel. 'Ja?' mompelde Lavavuur. 'Lynxlauw en Poolijs verwachten kittens. Zij moeten niet slecht opgevoed worden. Dus zij moeten eerst gered worden.' miauwde hij. Toen kwamen de verdwenen katten ineens tevoorschijn, samen met vele andere katten. Ze waren met twee keer zoveel als de ReisClan. 'Aanvallen!' riep een grote grijze kater, en Muisvleugel begon ineens naar hem te blazen. 'Wie is dat?' vroeg Lavavuur. 'Dat is mijn grootvader, Distelster. Ik ben eigenlijk nog de enige van de Clan die in zijn tijd leefde.' Vinkster stond tegenover een grijze, bijna zwarte kater. 'Deze keer kun jij me niet meer bevelen, Duisterster!' siste ze. Duisterster lachte vals naar zijn zusje. 'En of ik dat kan! Jouw vloek bestaat nog steeds, denk maar niet dat hij weg is!' Vinkster gromde. Ze sprong ophaar broer. 'Ik ben nog leider van deze Clan! Er is niemand die jouw bevelen opvolgt!' schreeuwde ze. Duisterster lachte, en wees met zijn staart naar de kleine Ananaskit. Bloesemklauw ging voor haar jong staan. 'Hij is nog maar een kitten!' Duisterster krabde Bloesemklauw op haar wang. 'Jij wil weten wie jouw vader is, dat geheim dat de Clan zo lang verborgen hield?' Bloesemklauw staarde hem boos aan. 'Nou, ik ben je vader! Zeenacht wou dat je het niet zou weten, omdat ze wou voorkomen dat je bloeddorstig werd.' siste Duisterster. Taanliaan zat bang met haar kittens onder een struik. 'Jungle!' riep ze wanhopig. 'Blijf hier. Ik ga jullie vader zoeken. Tuimelvlucht past op jullie.' miauwde ze. Toen waagde ze zich naar buiten. Jungle was aan het vechten met een langharige, grijze kater. 'Denk maar niet dat me mij verslaat, onnozele zwerfkat. Ik ben een van ReisClan's vorige leiders, en de vader van Ochtendlicht.' Jungle siste. 'Ik ben niet zo dom dat ik je naam niet weet! Jij bent Distelster!' spuugde hij. Toen draaide Distelster zich om naar Taanliaan. Taanliaan verstijfde. Toen sprong Distelster bovenop Taanliaan. Hoofdstuk 17 '(door Mistlicht)'' Lynxklaiw zag dat Distelstorm, ze herinnerde zich dat ze hem niet Distelster mocht noemen, op Taanliaan sprong. Jungle schreeuwde het uit, en sprong voor Tanliaan, zodat Distelstorm met opgetrokken klauwen op hem sprong, en zijn klauwen in Junles nek zette. Jungle bleef doodstil liggen, en Taanliaan bleef even doodstil staan, en sprong daarna op Distelstorm, die nog aan het bijkomen was van de verbazing dat hij op Jungle was beland, en ze sloeg haar klauwen in zijn keel, op dezelfde manier hoe Distelstorm dat bij Jungle had gedaan. Tot Lynxklauws verbazing lichtte het lijk van Distelstorm even op, om vlak daarna in stof te veranderen. Ondertussen was Lynxklauw met Droomwolk aan het vechten, nouja vechten... Droomwolk was zwanger van Naalddoorns kittens, en had er duidelijk moeite mee, Lynxklauws lichaam was een beetje met haar aan het spelen, Droomwolk had vele wonden en strompelde een beetje, nauwelijks in staat om zich te verdedigen. Lynxklauw hoorde Duisterster, die inmiddels door had dat Distelstorm was verdwenen, roepen 'terugtrekken! We komen later terug!' Lynxklauw hoorde zichzelf mompelen 'jaja, ik kom al.' Ze zag dat ze zelf op Droomwolk sprong, waarbij doodsangst in de ogen stond, en ze haalde haar buik open, waardoor Droomwolk doodstil op de grond neerviel, waarschijnlijk dood. Als ze het al zou overleven zouden haar kittens het niet overleven. Lynxklauws lichaam rende weg van het lijk en ze liep achter de groep katten aan, terwijl ze in haar hoofd Poolijs stem hoorde ik heb Muisvleugel gedood... Lynxklauw wist hoe erg dat was, want Poolijs had de kat gedood die haar ooit gered had. ''Hoofdstuk 18''' (door Appelvachtje)'' Lavavuur liep door het grote grasveld waar zoveel dode katten lagen. Hij keek rond, en zag toen ineens Lynxklauw liggen. 'Lynxklauw!' fluisterde hij wanhopig. 'Leef je nog?' Toen er geen antwoord kwam sleepte hij haar naar de struik war hij al zijn medicijnen had verstopt. Daar deed hij alle kruiden die hij nodig had op de wonden van zijn partner. 'Het spijt me... Dit gevecht is mijn schuld.....Dat de Clan nu zo klein is mijn schuld.... Alles is mijn schuld omdat ik jou naar die akelige plek bracht. Ik verdien het te sterven en niet jij..' Toen sneed hij in zijn buik, en daarna in zijn rechteroog. Zo hard, dat hij er niet meer door kon zien. Toen werd Lynxklauw wakker. Ze leek nog steeds zichzelf niet. 'Lavavuur, he?' hoonde ze. 'Zo te zien sta je op het punt te sterven. Zal ik je nu vermoorden, zodat je minder hoeft te lijden?' Lavavuur kreunde. 'Oke, dan zal ik het dus wel doen. Bye bye, Lavavuur!' Toen sneed ze in Lavavuur's flank. 'L....Lynxklauw....Red jezelf.....Je kittens moeten....Veilig oprgroeien...' Lynxklauw lachte kwaadaardig. 'Denk jij dat ik die domme, miauwende balletjes van vacht in leven zou laten? Ik wil ze niet eens!' siste ze, en stapte weg. Lavavuur bleef doodbloedend, en vedrietig achter. ''Hoofdstuk 19 (door Mistlicht)'' Lynxklauw keek ontzet naar het lichaam van Lavavuur, dat zwak aan het ademhalen was. Ze rende naar hem toe, pakte spinrag en deed dat op zijn wonden. Welke kruiden en bessen moet ik gebruiken? Ik weet daar niks vanaf wacht eens, ze had de controle over haar eigen lichaam! Lynxklauw voelde dat ze die snel al kwijt zou raken, en slaakte een strijdkreet, ze waren dicht in de buurt van het kamp en iemand moest haar wel horen. Ze verstopte zich onder een struik, en ze zag inderdaad al snel een patrouille aan komen rennen, tot haar opluchting zat Muisvleugel er ook bij. Hij schreeuwde geschrokken toen hij zijn leerling zag, en begon meteen katten te commanderen om kruiden te halen. Zij kennen de kruiden beter dan ik, ik had beter op moeten letten... Eentje, Havikvoet gromde dat hij een kat rook, maar Muisvleugel luisterde niet naar hem. Lynxklauw voelde dat ze de controle over haar lichaam kwijt was, en dat haar lichaam wegsloop. Na een tijdje begon het lichaam te rennen, toen ze bij de grot was zag Lynxklaiw dat haar broers en zussen al lagen te slapen, en Lynxklauw was zelf ook al snel op de open plek. In het midden stond een bruine poes met zwarte strepen, Tijgerstroom! Lynxklauw rende ernaar toe om naast haar familieleden te gaan staan. Tijgerstroom keek Lynxklauw aan en miauwde 'kom mee Poolijs en Lynxklauw, ik moet jullie iets vertellen.' Lynxklauw knikte en volgde haar moeder, die miauwde toen ze buiten gehoorsafstand van de andere waren 'ik en Skuavlucht zullen snel terugkomen, als jullie kittens.' Poolijs bleef versteend staan zag Lynxklauw, waarna ze besefte dat zij hetzelfde deed. Tijgerstroom verdween en Lynxklauw liep gevolgd door Poolijs terug naar de groep. Jaguarwoestijn keek Lynxklauw opgewonden aan en miauwde 'Tijgerstroom heeft ons verteld dat we hier weg kunnen gaan als een iemand van ons in de lavapoel springt!' Lynxklauw verstijfde ik kan niemand van jullie missen... Jaguarwoestijn leek te beseffen wat hij net had gezegd en zweeg, maar Warmstorm miauwde 'er zouden meer doden in de clan vallen als een van ons niet doodgaat.' Doodgaat. Warmstorm had zojuist gezegd wat iedereen had gedacht. Lynxklauw miauwde 'ik zal springen, ik kan geen van julie missen.' Ze rende meteen naar de bron toe terwijl ze achter zich protest kreten kon horen. Ze kon de hitte voelen, ze had het gevoel dat al haar haren verbranden, dat zou nog maar een voorproefje zijn van wat ze straks te wachten stond wist ze. Ze haalde even diep adem, als ik het nu niet doe dan doe ik het nooit en sprong. Ze had haar ogen dicht, wachtend tot ze de hitte zou voelen, maar tot jaarverslag verbazing kwam die niet, ze opende haar ogen en ze zag dat ze nog precies op dezelfde plek en in dezelfde houding stond als net, Lynxklauw probeerde haar poot te bewegen maar dat lukte niet, en ze besefte dat ze niet kon bewegen. 'Het spijt me zusje, maar ik moet dit doen. Ik ben al teruggehaald uit de dood, ik hoor dood te zijn. Niet levend. Jij moet je kittens opvoeden en gelukkig worden. Dat is mijn kracht wat je nu voeld, ik kan dat doen bij andere.' De stem van Warmstorm klonk over het open veld, en Lynxklauw zag dat haar zusje in de lavapoel sprong. Nee! Niet doen! Lynxklauw rook de geur van verbrand geur en werd wakker, terwijl ze voelde dat ze haar lichaam weer kon bewegen. ''Hoofdstuk 20 (door Appelvachtje)'' Lavavuur keek naar de kleine Clan. Alleen Vinkster, Bloesemklauw, Taanliaan, Havikvoet, Langstreep, Dauwpoot en de jongen waren nog in leven. Muisvleugel was de dag daarvoor gestorven van een onbekende ziekte. Lynxklauw, als je me kunt horen, luister dan. Je hebt de Clan verwoest. Er zijn nog maar acht van ons over.... En SterrenClan heeft me gisteren verteld dat van al je broers en zussen, alleen jij de terugweg naaar de ReisClan zal overleven...' ''Fluisterde Lavavuur zacht. 'Laat alle katten die oud genoeg zijn om hun eigen prooi te vangen zich verzamelen onder de Hoge Boom voor een Clanvergadering...' miauwde Vinkster schor. Lavavuur kon zien dat ze bij haar laatste leven was, en die snel zou verliezen. Bloesemklauw duwde de kittens uit een struik en Stekellucht riep de krijgers. Dauwpoot, de enige leerling, kwam net terug van het jagen. 'Alle kittens zijn oud genoeg om leerling te worden...' kreunde Vinkster. 'Ananaspoot, Wolkpoot, Renpoot, Helderpoot en Maanpoot...' kreunde ze. Toen viel ze neer. Ze was te verzwakt door haar wonden. Langstreep rende naar haar toe. 'G...gaat het?' miauwde hij zacht. Vinkster duwde hem weg. Lavavuur had van Vinkster's verhaal gehoord; dat ze vervloekt was waardoor ze niet partners kon zijn met Langstreep. Daarna had Langstreep haar vermoord en het was duidelijk dat ze hem niet vertrouwde. Lavavuur liep naar haar toe met kruiden. 'Bedankt Lavavuur..' miauwde Vinkster. Toen verscheen er een kat uit de struiken. Het was een poes, en ze hield een bruin met witte kitten in haar mond. Ze was alleen. 'Lynxklauw!' riep Lavavuur. ''Eindpriloog (door Mistlicht)'' Een maan later Lynxklauw zat rond haar kittens, naast haar lag Poolijs die later was teruggekomen dan Lynxklauw. Een groep katten had hun onderschept op de terugreis, en alleen Lynxklauw, Poolijs, Junglepoot en Jaguarwoestijn hadden kunnen wegrennen, maar e katten hadden hun achterna gezeten, en Jaguarwoestijn was achtergebleven om ervoor te zorgen dat Lynxklauw, Pooijs en Junglepoot het hadden gered. Toen ze terug in het kamp waren gekomen was de ReisClan meteen vertrokken naar de Droomvalei, waar Stekellucht, nu Stekelster leider was gemaakt na de dood van Vinkster. Net toen ze in het kamp aangekomen waren kwamen de kittens van Lynxklauw en Poolijs, op hetzelfde moment werd er een bruin poesje met zwarte strepen en een grijs katertje met vreemde vlekken geboren, de reïncarnaties van Skuavlucht en Tijgerstroom. Lynxklauw had ook een witte poes gekregen, Eclipskit, en Poolijs had ee doodgeboren katertje gekregen. Poolijs was aan het jagen met Junglehart, die haa krijgersnaam had gekregen, en Lynxklauw was nu op alle kittens aan het passen. Ze moest aan Lavavuur denken, die haar het geheim had toevertrouwd dat zodra hij Annanaspoot, zijn leerling, had opgeleid krijger zou worden om bij Lynxklauw te kunnen zijn, niets kon beter zijn dan dat. Eclipskit sprong op Lynxklauw waardoor ze weggerukt werd uit haar gedachten en ze miauwde 'kan je een verhaaltje vertellen Lynxklauw?' De andere kittens schreeuwde hun bijval en Lynxklauw miauwde zacht 'een verhaaltje, oke dan.' De kittens gingen allemaal zitten en Lynxklauw zag dat Tijgerkit haar hoofd op de schouder van Skuakit legde, en ze moest glimlachen. Ze wist niet of die twe iets van hun vorige leven wisten, maar ze waren ook in dit leven dol op elkaar. Ze begon aan haar verhaal '''lang geleden, heel lang geleden, heette de ReisClan gee ReisClan, maar de ZonClan. Er was toen een leerling, genaamd Rookpoot... '''En hiermee is ook dit verhaal afgelopen, we hopen dat je het leuk vond! Het is mischien iets korter dan normaal, maar het volgende verhaal wordt langer :D. En wil je weten hoe de ReisClan ontstaan is? Dat lees je in ons volgende verhaal :D